


Rather Today's Bad Weather (Than Yesterday's Bad Memories)

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Projecting onto Ben Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves-centric, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as a treat, this is half projection half soft half canon half hurt comfort with sprinkles of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: In the courtyard of the Umbrella Academy, stands a memorial statue for Number Six, better known to the public as The Horror.States away, in a university library, studies Ben Hargreeves, better known on campus as Benjamin Matthews.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Rather Today's Bad Weather (Than Yesterday's Bad Memories)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something. May be garbage, but it’s my garbage. May delete. May expand. Do I need sleep? Yes. Yes, I do.
> 
> ~Lem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! For those who may not know, I originally wrote a majority of this chapter as an exhausted fever dream and shared it as a vignette. Since then, I have been inspired to continue this well beyond it's initial (approx.) 580 words. I have since added a couple hundred words, an actual summary, and new elements. (Thus, the new post date for the moment.) Thank you to those who encouraged and assisted me with this concept and the title. I greatly appreciate each of you, and I hope you enjoy this journey. <3
> 
> ~Lem

The words are floating. His textbook’s text is blurring together as each letter hurries off the page in waves.

Ben stares a second longer. Or a minute... Minutes. He’s genuinely unsure. He lost track of time an hour ago (or more). His neck's uncomfortable, and only growing more so. His shoulders are tight. Finally, he blinks. At least, he meant to blink. He’s not aware he’s forgotten to finish blinking until his head begins to lower of its own accord. Immediately, the slow move causes him to jerk back awake. His neck snaps up, eyes cartoon wide, a jolt of adrenaline coursing it’s way through his entire body. Shit. He meant to blink the words back to stationary letters, not fall asleep.

Ben attempts to relax his shoulders, tries to relieve even a slight amount of tension within them. He peers back down and sighs in relief at the sight of his still open textbook and his still present water bottle. A quick look under the table reveals his still present backpack, resting by his feet.

The library’s lower floor, reserved strictly for silent study, is still relatively empty of students.

His biological, human needs betray him in that moment as a large yawn escapes him. Followed by a shorter, after-yawn. God, he needs sleep.

Or caffeine.

He could run upstairs to the cafe, but then he’d have to pack up his stuff, potentially lose his current study spot, spend money... Not to mention Shayera and Co. appear to already be asleep for the night...

Maybe _no_ on the caffeine tonight.

Ben sits back in his seat as he scans the walls for a clock. 2:37 AM stares back at him in a low, red glow.

He should turn in for the night. Cut his losses. Sleep for four or so hours. Return to the chapters in the morning. Maybe then he won’t have to read the same case example three (plus) times.

Five minutes pass before he leans forwards, ready to gather his belongings for the evening- err, _morning._ As he retrieves, opens, and closes his backpack, its fabric and zippers sound intrusive in the noiseless space.

He’s made his way back up the stairs to the first floor by 2:56 AM.

He offers a nod to the student assistants on shift as he passes the circulation desk. One waves to him, says thank you and come again. Another briefly smiles, their eyes quickly darting back to the computer screen before them. He can't recall whether he's seen these two before or not. Granted, he's not the best at recognizing members of the student body even during daylight hours.

Ben exits the library’s four walls, leaves behind its contained air flow and maintained air temperature. In exchange, the night greets him with occasional cool, calm breezes as he makes his way across campus. He checks to confirm his wallet is in his hoodie pocket before he settles on placing his hands in there, too.

His textbook weighs heavy on his back, but the remaining chapters he has to read seem to weigh on his mind heavier.

His feet want nothing more than to stop, kick off their respective shoe, and prop themselves up on his mattress. Or couch. That’d be a sufficient substitute.

His eyes burn. Likely bloodshot, too. Upon thinking they’re dry, he remembers to hydrate. His dorm comes into sight as he turns a corner. However, he pauses at the nearest bench to drink some water before continuing. Rest his feet, too.

Tomorrow was only Tuesday. Correction- _today_ was only Tuesday. He recaps his water bottle and rubs his exhausted eyes. He suspects he'll need something for his head before he sleeps, can feel the rumblings of a headache coming on. In the meantime, the cool air is a relief for his warmed face.

Eyes closed, he gently rests a hand on his stomach and centers himself enough to look inward. No one stirs, slithers, or roars as he checks in. He thinks he hears the faint sound of snoring- or the eldritch equivalent. All Ben sees is dark halls, with each wall covered in unexplainable shadows. He hopes his friends sleep in. Ben could benefit from the extra hours.

As he resumes his walk, reaches his dormitory, enters his single occupancy room, Ben resolves himself to the fact this week will more than likely be a long one. Readings for each course, quizzes in most, an exam on Friday. Not including his interview Thursday morning and preparing for next week's field agency fair. Great. That means he'll need to do laundry this week. Iron his good pants.

Ben’s asleep in seconds after he settles in bed, safe and warm under his covers. His backpack sits in his desk chair, while his shoes and socks lie scattered on the floor. This week would likely be draining, frustrating, and exhausting, but Ben would handle it. After all, he always does.

* * *

_"...Academy's leader, Lu..."_

_"...Spaceboy's last interview with..."_

_"...will depart for his moon mission on..."_


End file.
